Angels of The Darkness
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Mereka bisa jadi adalah mahkluk tercantik dan paling menggemaskan yang pernah kalian temui. Namun tanpa kalian sadari mereka juga adalah malaikat yang haus akan nyawa pendosa yang suka berbuat onar di muka bumi. Aida Riko and Tenten, two Angles from different division wanna get your lives. Are you ready kid? Warn inside! [Collab fanfic with Arisu Hikari] Read A/N for next chap.


**Angels of The Darkness**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated: T/T+**

 **Warn: Typo(s), Nista, Abal, Serta kesalahan pemula lainnya.**

 **Tenten Mitsashi: Black Angel Divisi 1**

 **Aida Riko: Black Angel Divisi 2**

 **Uchiha Madara: Pemimpin divisi 1**

 **Akashi Seijuuro: Pemimpin Divisi 2**

 **RnR**

 **No Flame!**

 **Our first fanfic genre Fantasy/Crime**

 **Im sorry for mistake(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Prolog_**

Keagungan pancaran jingga terlihat sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat. Cuaca tak bersahabat sedang menyelimuti langit Jepang yang sudah terlihat sepi aktivitas. Angin sepoi dari arah barat membawa butiran air yang akan jatuh ke aspal ke arah timur. Dedaunan kering pohon yang memang sudah seharusnya di jatuhkan menambah kesan sunyi dan mencekam di jalanan setapak sebuah komplek perumahan yang sunyi. Lampu jalan 20 watt yang terpasang di sisi jalan tepatnya di sebuah tiang listrik di beberapa titik terlihat mati menyala dengan tempo tidak beraturan.

Sebuah petir menyambar suatu bukit namun tak membuat keadaan serta merta menjadi ramai. Karena di lihat dari keadaannya, tidak ada orang yang terkena sambaran panas tersebut. Awan hitam menghiasi kemudian. Hawa dingin terasa makin menusuk tulang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda cuaca ekstrim ini akan mereda. Terlebih ketika sambaran petir tadi menyambangi bumi.

Sayap hitam bak burung elang mengepak pelan tanpa menerbangkan tubuh basah di bawah tiang lampu jalanan tersebut. Dua sayap besar yang melindungi bagian kepalanya rasanya tidak berguna menepis tetesan hujan yang tetap mengguyurnya melalui celah tipis benda kedap air serta berbulu tersebut. Rok pendek sebatas paha berwarna biru tosca perpaduan hitam membalut tubuh mungil tersebut. Gaya rambut ponytail yang sehari-hari di gunakannya terlihat pas dengan karakter dirinya yang dingin, serta sedikit tomboy.

"Kau terlambat." Singkat pada seseorang yang baru saja tiba.

Sang lawan bicara hanya memutar mata malas sembari mendekat ke arah gadis yang masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Bersandar pada tiang listrik.

"Bukan inginku. Ada sedikit kendala di Axelco." Balasnya dengan wajah datar.

"Selalu seperti itu."

Hanya tawa renyah yang di dapat oleh gadis beragaya ponytail tersebut.

"Tempat apa ini? Kenapa begitu sepi?" Tanyanya melarikan pandangan ke setiap sudut jalanan komplek.

"Disinilah para pendosa bertahan hidup. Menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk hal-hal tak berguna yang hanya akan menambah beban dosanya di alam baka nanti." Balasnya akhirnya mendongak dengan sebelah mata menyalang merah.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu kau beri tahu aku sudah paham dengan mahluk bumi berlumur dosa yang hidup di muka bumi." Timpalnya dengan wajah datar.

Blatz..

"Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Madara-sama sudah memberitahu target mana yang harus kuantar menemui ajalnya." Ujar gadis yang sudah terlebih dahulu sampai tersebut sembari mengepakkan sayapnya ke udara.

"Tenten, seperti biasa kau terlalu terburu-buru. Target kita tidak akan lari kemana-mana. Bahkan di pelosok bumi sekalipun, kita bisa menemukannya dengan mudah." Kata sang gadis bersurai pendek yang masih menapakkan kakinya di tanah.

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang menyepelekan kewajibanku, Riko si gadis berkepala kosong." Ejek malaikat bernama Tenten itu semakin meninggikan tubuhnya menembus cakrawala menerobos butiran hujan yang masih dengan intensitas yang sama.

'Riko berkepala kosong kau bilang? Jangan berpikir karena kau berada di bawah ajaran Madara-sama, kau bisa menyepelekan Akashi-sama. Baiklah, akan kubuktikan padamu. Akashi-sama juga setara dengan Madara-sama. Lihat saja nanti!' Batinnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Keep or Delete?**

 **Yosh! Ini adalah fanfic Collab pertama antara Ran dan Author KnB bernama Arisu Hikari :"D Sama-sama memasangkan karakter favorit kami kedalam satu cerita adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi kami. Dan kami harap, karya standart kami ini bisa di terima di masyarakat :"D**

 **Oke seperti yang Ran katakan sebelumnya, ini adalah fanfic collab. Ran yang kebagian untuk publish di ffn, sementara Arisu Hikari kebagian tugas untuk publish di wattpad. Dengan kata lain, kami mempublish fanfic collab kami di akun kami masing-masing tanpa membuang nama penulis satu sama lain :"D**

 **For your information, kami membuka open reqeust. Silahkan pilih salah satu karakter di KnB untuk menjadi target Angel divisi 2, Aida Riko. Karena chapter depan akan di isi oleh coach Seirin tersebut XD *woy, di sini Riko jadi malaikat maut* Votting terbanyak akan di jadikan target Riko nantinya. So, give me your choice ^-^**

 **See you minna-san ^.~**


End file.
